


To Protect The World From Devastation

by TheBaneOfMyExistence



Series: Team Rocket [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A tiny smudge of angst, Alternate Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mentions of team rocket, Mentions of wynonna earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaneOfMyExistence/pseuds/TheBaneOfMyExistence
Summary: You know that thing when you’re in love, yeah, you’ll drop anything for them. So when you woke up with the text ‘I NEED HELP’ and a location added to it, you jump out of bed, even if you just slept for barely an hour after your nightshift and you get in your car and help out the person you’re in love with.This is how you find yourself, in sweats and a shirt, at a Pokégym just outside of ghost river triangle, battling to take over this gym. At least it’s with the person you’re in love with. At least it’s with Waverly.





	To Protect The World From Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a long while but other stuff just got in the way. 
> 
> I think you can read this as a stand alone but just in case, read the first part first, if you want it though. 
> 
> Still no mentions of demons, except for those virtual ones. 
> 
> I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading

You know that thing when you’re in love, yeah, you’ll drop anything for them. So when you woke up with the text ‘I NEED HELP’ and a location added to it, you jump out of bed, even if you just slept for barely an hour after your nightshift and you get in your car and help out the person you’re in love with. 

This is how you find yourself, in sweats and a shirt, at a Pokégym just outside of ghost river triangle, battling to take over this gym. At least it’s with the person you’re in love with. At least it’s with Waverly. 

The last month you’ve been spending all your free time with this woman. Going on hikes and trying to catch them all, taking over all the gyms in your reach and slaying every Pokémon trainer that existed in the small town. You actually started to like the idea of being a smart team rocket. But at this very moment you’re doubting yourself. Because why would you get up after one hour of sleep to claim a gym that wasn’t even close to the town you are residing in. 

Waves is one active Pokémon go player, got even more active when you introduced her to your ritual and that weekly hike you took turned into an every other day hike. The girl even went alone sometimes. The dates you were having with the love of your live were together with another lover, Pokémon go. And you love this, you love this game, you love Waverly and you love being outdoors. But sometimes, you just want to be indoors, curled up to the woman you love, just relaxing and doing nothing, not worrying about a gym getting taken over, or a virtual creature in the neighbourhood. You missed just spending time with the woman, not the woman and her 200 plus virtual friends. Because Waverly being Waverly, loved every fucking one of the creatures she caught. Sometimes you would hear her talk to them. “oh you’re so cute, and you too.” Afterwards she would turn her attention to you and saying. “But you’re my favourite.” And after those words she would kiss you deeply. 

The last time she did that though, was a week ago and you were getting restless. I mean, you would get kisses, and maybe you could cop a feel but you hadn’t had sex in like forever. Okay, it was like a week but it felt like that. Before this spiraled out of control you were going at it like rabbits and god, you miss that. Just having sex everywhere. Maybe, just maybe, you even missed Wynonna interrupting halfway through. Not the fact that she would walk in on you and your lover in compromising positions, but just the fact that it was a possibility, or, you know, just the fact that you were having sex everywhere. 

You miss her blushing and hiding her face in your neck and you just miss her. You just miss you and her together, going on dates without phones and just talking and touching. 

She’s still so close yet so far away. 

You need to talk about this with her, you know that, but you’re so afraid because you just don’t want to lose her. You just can’t and you know that she’s happy now and you just don’t want to screw that up. So you give in. You give in, in getting up one hour after doing a night shift, battling a gym so far away from that shitty town, because that smart version of team rocket you have with her, is crushing everyone in town and you own all of it, and she wants more, so you suck it up and you’re here, in sweats and a shirt. And you’re winning and you’re owning another gym. 

She kisses you, deeply, because she’s grateful, you know that. She’s happy you came all this way for her. She’s happy and she’s showing you by kissing you, hard, and whispering that she loves you. 

And before you know it, she’s naked, in your arms, in your bed, and you just can’t stop kissing her, loving her and you smile at her. 

When you say that you missed this, she says that she knows and that she missed it too. She tells you she feels insecure, because she wants you to be happy and she thinks playing this game is giving you just that. Because if you just told her that sometimes, just sometimes, you just wanted to hold her and stay inside or doing anything instead of battling gyms and being badass team rocket, she would throw her phone out of the window, retrieve it a few seconds later because her life was in that, but yeah, she would throw it out.

She’s afraid she’s not good enough, that’s just it, and playing this game 24/7 with you felt like she belonged. Felt like she was wanted. You tell her you’ll always want her. You tell her you were just as interested in her when you didn’t know she was playing the game as you know now. And you’re just as in love with her and you want to be with her, even if she deletes the game and throws out her phone. Even if she were dressed in a garbage bag without money or a phone or anything, you would still be interested. And you tell her that same thing over and over. Because maybe if you say it to her a hundred, or maybe a thousand or a million times, maybe, just maybe, she would believe you eventually. And she does. 

She does not however, remove the app, because she is still invested, and she still likes the game, loves it even. She still wants to be team rocket with you, but just one that spends just as many hours in catching each other, as spending hours in catching the Pokémon of other people, even if that’s not how the game works. 

You order food for the two of you and you eat in front of the tv, watching a movie she chose and wrapping her up in your arms. And you are content, and happy and in love and if she wanted to battle a gym right now you would do it. In a heartbeat. Because you would do anything for her as long as she wants you. And you want to do those things too. You sincerely want to be team rocket with her and you’re happy you still are. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

One month later you find yourself, with Waverly, at that same gym outside of ghost river triangle. The game changed and all the gyms you and her owned, you lost. So here you are, taking over every fucking gym again. You know it’s a fairer system and you are having a blast reclaiming everything together with her. But this gym, just this one, has some special meaning to you, to her, to you as a whole. Because this gym is the gym that made you guys talk again, the gym that made you guys stronger as a couple. This gym is special, and it’s worth being here every week to just take the damn thing back. This gym is property of team rocket and that will never change. 

So you don’t care when you woke up, one hour after you fell a sleep after your nightshift, to text that says: ‘IT’S TAKEN AGAIN’ with a location added to it. You love it actually, you love it that she cares so much about this gym, that she wants this gym to be forever yours, that she wants this gym to be the king jewel of the smart team rocket empire. 

Because if this gym means that much to her, you know your relationship means even more to her. That having this gym means she wants to protect this relationship from devastation. That it makes you unite more in this relationship. 

This gym doesn’t even denounce the evils of truth and love. This gym is truth and love. This gym is you and her and her and you. This gym makes you want to fight, this gym is everything. 

This gym is your purpose in life. Because this gym represents your purpose in love.

Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda went on a whole different style here. I intended to make it more like the first one, and them just actually being in the middle of battling and stuff but this just sort of came out. This was also like an impulse thing and I just wrote it randomly after my own nightshift. 
> 
> I actually feel like I want to write a part where they are just playing the game and more dialogue between them but it might take me a while. We'll see, just need to be in the moment I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling, hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
